


Co-Op

by Wakingonprospit



Series: Little House on the Stinkfish [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rage Quit, Short One Shot, angry murdoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a request on tumblr for 2D and murdoc playing video games together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co-Op

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittlestbull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestbull/gifts).



"Stop. No go to the left. Put the- the cube- What're you doing?!"

"I've got it! I've got it, really. There. Now you need to walk across."

"I know I need to walk across I'm not a bloody dullar- YOU'VE KILLED ME!"

"Heheheh whoops! Sorry heh- sorry Mudz."

"Put the bloody cube back on the button and leave it there, you twat!"

"Okay, Okay! I won't do it again- Whoops! Hehehehahah"

"Stop making me fall in the acid! ... You fucking shit!"

"I didn't- hahehe- I didn't mean to I swear it Murdoc!"

"Like hell you didn't mean to!"

And then Murdoc shoved his controller into 2D's face.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my blog writingonprospit please. :3 also im taking drabble requests so if you'd like to suggest something go ahead!


End file.
